Never Enough
by WeepingSouljah
Summary: Why is everyone looking at me?, An unexpected turn of event, an alliance, beare with me first fic , pls review
1. Chapter 1

Prologue : Contacts

**A/N , My first fic hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Halo only my characters and the plot.**

**Prologue: Contacts**

**Somewhere in the Gregorian system; approximately 30,000 light years from earth.**

**2300 hours, December 15, 2552(Military calendar). Aboard the **_**Rising Sun.**_

Captain David Sorenson paced the bridge nervously; the order had come to evacuate an ONI research facility on the planet Hermes to a secure location. News had come that a covenant armada of colossal magnitude had been detected at the edges of the Corinthian system. All the outer colonies in the vicinity had been ordered to evacuate -so that they won't be caught in the middle of the battle that was to take place- and be resettled on the inner colonies.

"Captain, all civilians are boarded and we are set to go", chimed the voice of Talsamar the _Rising Sun_'s artificial intelligence.

"Lieutenant?" Questioned the Captain.

"Engines at 110," said Lieutenant Corporal Damian Ross. "External sensors online, Weapons system online, Shields at 100 per cent, all systems normal ad ready to go."

"Good, proceed to coordinates .340.171, start velocity minimum fire outboard thrusters on port." Commanded Sorenson.

"Talsamar," said Sorenson, and the artificial intelligence appeared on the pedestal in his avatar, a roman soldier with his helmet under one hand, "Yes, Captain?"

"What is our status?" questioned Sorenson. "We are on code yellow alert, and orders are to return to base as fast as possible as our services are to be needed in the oncoming battle with the covenant." Replied Talsamar in his cybertronic monotone.

"Keep me informed on status, Lieutenant Kumar will take over for now." Captain Sorenson said. And a tall, dark-skinned Indian man with black hair walked up to the Captain and saluted, "Sir Yes, sir,"

Sorenson saluted back, "Any info about covenant or any incoming war stats send it to my PDA." Sorenson said as he walked off deck, "And Kumar..."

"Yes, sir?" responded the Lieutenant promptly.

"Relax son, t see you so uptight makes me wonder if you haven't got laid in a while." Said Sorenson, before walking past the bridge's sliding doors.

First Lieutenant Harry "Kip" Kumar, grinned to himself, he captain always had a way of making his crew feel at ease even at a very tense situation. Kip dragged his hand through his curly black hair, and rubbed his chin thoughtfully, he never thought at the time that he joint the navy that he would be in charge of a ship not to mention the fact a halcyon-class battle cruiser. He went through the events that had taken place in the past few days. First came the news of the sightings of a covenant fleet off the Cancerian system and the subsequent loss of transmissions from the mining planet Juniper, which was one of the main metal ore suppliers to the UNSC arms manufacturing plants on Reach and Earth.

The following day came the disastrous news of the loss off the _UNSC Worchester,_ the ship that Kumar best friend Sergeant Sam Lakshan was stationed on, he had been devastated, the ping of his COM brought him back into reality.

"LT, this is Sergeant Thompson from the Hanger 5," said the voice through the Com, "Sir, we have a problem."

**Sangheili Academy **

Bright red flags adorned the walls of the academy, and a white armor-clad Sangheili warrior stood on a podium, in front of a crowd of newly graduated recruits. Behind him were two black armored Spec-ops Sangheili and a Silver-armored high council member with his red and gold armored honor guards.

Spec-ops Commander Rtas Vadumee surveyed the blue armored recruits standing to attention before him.

"Today as I stand here before you I am filled with a sense of pride, that now those Sangheili youth that joined the academy three years ago are no more, here before me stand the warriors of the glorious covenant, you are now responsible for your actions and let us all hope that you bring glory to the covenant and your place in the great journey will be distinct." Said the Commander, at the end of his speech a roar of agreeing Sangheili voices rang put in the audience.

The Supreme Commander grinned inwardly, I have a good feeling from this batch of soldiers, and I imagine that they will do the covenant proud.

"From to day you are no longer foolish children playing about and your mission in the covenant is to be taken seriously, you shall proceed with discipline, respect and honor. You have labored hard and have reaped the ultimate benefit, a place in the covenant, you shall stand tall and uphold our principles and bring glory to the great journey. Now let us honor the covenant by reciting the Writ of Union." Said the Spec ops Commander.

"So full of hate were our eyes  
that none of us could see.  
Our war would yield countless dead,  
but never victory."

"So let us cast arms aside,  
and like discard our wrath.  
Thou, in faith, will keep us safe,  
whilst we find the path."

"Now let us not keep you waiting for I know that you all are to be sent to your posts." Said the Commander "To the covenant," he said thumping his chest and walked off the podium.

Nimax Radom' watched as the supreme Commander left the podium that is what I want to be, thought the Minor, to be a war hero such as him. It is said that his headcount was huge.

He was woken from his day dreaming when his superior officer Major Kala Mormunee called, "Radom', Gurten' , Delom' to me."

Nimax and his squad brothers, Yana Gurten' and Sewa Delom' made their way through the crowd to the red armored Major.

"Well, well, well, look at what the unggoy dragged in," growled Mormunee at the new recruits as they stood before him. "Delom' I didn't know that the covenant needed another sniveling rich brat as yourself, and Gurten' I thought the covenant didn't need another wench and last but not least Radom' how is your father," taunted Mormunee, " Oh, I forgot he's dead isn't he. I t is just my luck to be stuck with a bunch of pathetic soldiers such as yourselves."

It too all of Nimax's strength to resist the urge to punch his superior, but he cursed Mormunee inwardly. He always took the time to taunt his inferiors, even when they were at the academy he constantly tortured the first – years. He never passed an opportunity to insult Sewa whose father was in the council and so Sewa had grown up in luxury and Yana who was tall and lanky which separated him from most of the muscled Sangheili this didn't make him less powerful but Nimax suspected that Kala tortured Yana because Yana had once beaten him in a race. Kala also never missed an opportunity to remind him that he never had a father, if only he knew thought Nimax to himself, Hs father was far from dead, no he was a high-ranking fleet master but he was in fact the bastard son of Fleet master Soha Cadomee and his mother. His existence was unknown to the fleet master.

Mormunee's Com buzzed to life, " Major Mormunee report to Hangar 5 ."

" Sorry wenches but I have to leave, you better board the _Unassailable Faith _and behave yourselves," sneered Mormunee and stalked off to the Hangars. It took all of Sewa's and Yana's strength to subdue Nimax from running after Kala and smashing his mandibles to pulp.

"Let me go," snarled Nimax and pushed aside his friend's hands, " On of these days I'm going to give him such a beating that not even his mother will be able to recognize him after I'm done with him."

"Let it go Nimax, Kala has it coming, I heard that his commanding officer is furious at him because he is constantly neglecting his duties, he has it coming to him," said Yana as he straightened his Helm. "We shouldn't mar this moment of our glory because of him. Look at ourselves brothers now we are warriors of he covenant, ha," He finished jovially.

"Yes you are correct, now come brothers, let us go to our station before that cur realizes that we aren't on the ship." Agreed Sewa and started to jog towards the hangers.

**Aboard **_**Rising Sun,**_** Hanger 5**

"I want a secure perimeter around those crates." Ordered Sergeant Adrian Thompson, gesturing to a crate that stood in one of the corners of Hangar 5. The crate kept shaking ominously, as if something was trying to get out of it.

Marines cocked heir rifles and pointed it at the crate, who knew what was in that crate, if the ONI was involved who knew what to expect. The hangar was supposed to be vacated by non-military personnel but most of the tech's and other support crew stood and watched from the sidelines.

A grey-haired man walked into the hangar, He wore the expression of someone who didn't want to be in these types of situations. As soon as he entered, everyone stood to attention and saluted (not the soldiers pointing theirs guns at the crate of course.). He walked upto Thompson, "At ease soldier, what is the situation?" asked Captain Sorenson gruffly.

"Sir, this here crate is not exactly inanimate." Replied Sergeant Thompson, unsure how to answer him. The Captain raised an eyebrow, "This way sir, you should see it for yourself," said Thompson walking towards the circle of soldiers around the said crate.

The crate was shaking and the captain asked Thompson without removing his eyes from the crate, "What was supposed to be in this crate?" , a marine moved closer to the Captain with his shotgun slung over his shoulder, " Medical supplies, sir." Answered the marine.

David Sorenson eyed the Marine and turned back to the Sergeant, "What do you propose we do Sergeant?"

"Sir, we could break open the crate and se what is inside." Replied Adrian. "If what ever it is hostile, we'll give'em lead."

I should have known that nothing good would come from dealing with the ONI, thought David to himself. "Do it"

"Okay dogs, you know what to do." Shouted Thompson to the marines.

Two marines moved upto the trembling crate with crowbars. Everyone in the hangar took an unconscious step backwards.

The crate broke open and what they saw shocked them.

"Jesus H. Christ," mumbled the Sergeant.

**So what do you think, it's my first fic, pls review just need some pointers feel free to flame. Feedback is always appreciated**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 : Mamma just killed a man, Put a nade against his head

**Sorry for the long wait but I was stuck with a bad bout of writers block and a crappy internet connection.**

**Chapter 1: New Arrivals**

**Aboard the **_**Unassailable Faith**_

"By the forerunners, this place is immense." said Yana as he looked around in awe at the massive interior of the capitol ship, it was breathtaking as well as deadly, it was the commanding vessel of the Fleet of Divine Fury, the fleet was well known for the fact that it was victorious in the suppression of the heretic movements, the grunt rebellion and the amalgamation of the Jiralhanae into the covenant.

"Immense in an understatement." Agreed Sewa. "The ship has four decks filled with seraphs, scarabs, ghosts, banshees, and even some more vehicles that I have not laid my eyes upon, colossal would me a more appropriate word."

A red armored Major Domo Sangheili walked up to the group and the at once saluted. "At ease," he said, "I assume that you three were assigned to Major Mormunee." Turning to Sewa. "Yes sir," answered Sewa.

"I, here to inform to you that you have been assigned to my squad, That is other than Yana Gurtenee who is to be assigned to the 3rd Seraph Squadron, by the way I am Major Doca Turomee." Said Turomee.

Yana couldn't help but ask what happened to Kala, "Sir, what happened to Major Mormunee?"

The red armored Sangheili turned to Yana and eyed him, "Your previous superior officer was overheard speaking words of heresy, and he has been relieved of his duties." Said Turomee and he turned, "Come I will show you to our squad quarters."

"Then I guess I must be reporting to my commanding officer as well." Said Yana to them, he then saluted Turomee and said farewell to his friends and walked towards to seraph hangers with his duffel bag over his shoulder,

Nimax and his friends were stunned Kala accused of heresy, which was not something that you heard every day, thought Nimax as he followed his new commanding officer. As the followed him Nimax took the time to try and figure out what kind of person that Major Turomee was, His armor was scarred, residues of battles thought Nimax, He was tall and muscular and he walked with an air of someone who knew how to handle any situation thrown at him.

Doca took them to the crew residential areas, they entered a hall way lit with light purple overhead lights, there were Sangheili conversing in the hallway they nodded to the Major as he walked pass them.

"Here are your quarters, you will share them with the other members f your squad, my quarters are situated further down the hallway, if you have any qualms ask Jorthe my second-in-command.", said Doca, "Your duties will be assigned to you and your rosters will be sent to your PDA's. Any Questions? He asked finally and when no one raised their voices he nodded his head to them and turned and left for his quarters

"Can you believe it, Kala, a heretic?" asked Sewa, who was still shocked at the fact that Kala had been accused of heresy, "Insubordination, I can imagine him doing but Heresy, never in a million cycles would I ever imagine that happening."

"I'm hungry," said Nimax suddenly, "We'll I wont know about you but I would not keep on wondering why Kala betrayed the covenant but wondering where the mess is."

Sewa grinned, "Come let's ask this Jorthe person where we might refill our stomachs."

They entered the already occupied room, It was long and the walls were lined by cots four on each side and two more on the adjacent wall, there were two unggoy chattering about something near a cot while a Kig-yar lay squawking to another member of his own race on the bunk below while two Sangheili were arm wrestling on a nearby table.

As they entered one of the Sangheili who was sparring against his friend said something to him companion and they walked upto them.

Nimax was in front of Sewa, he eyed the other two with apprehension and said, "I am Minor Nimax Radomee, my companion is Sewa Delomee."

The one of the blue armored Sangheili said in a gruff voice, "I am Yerra Galshanee, you must be the new recruits for our squad." He then circled Nimax and his friends and stopped in front of Sewa, "Just hope that you last longer than the others."

The other Sangheili laughed and said in a somewhat nasal voice, "If not you will just be corpses for the heretics to step upon." He looked directly in to Nimax's yes and said, "I am Mayu Decaree, The unggoy there are Dessa and Cessup the Kig-yar are Sep and Gak."

Each of the team members waved a hand to acknowledge their presence.

"We just arrived from the academy and haven't eaten since our morning meal, we were wondering where we might get a chance to fill our aching stomachs." Said Sewa as he was hungry and felt his stomach growling.

"Come to think of it, I could use some food too," agreed Mayu, " But we must wait for Jorthe."

As he finished speaking the doors to the chamber opened and an armor clad figure stepped in to the room and Mayu said, " Recruits meet Jorthe your second in command." As the figure stepped out of the shadows Nimax saw the face immediately and asked astonished, "You're Jorthe.?"

**Aboard the **_**Rising Sun**_

As the front panel of the crate gave away, a black rectangular box could be seen, the box was fashioned more like a coffin and there was a small rectangular glass window.

Through the window you could see that there was something, inside trying to get out it kept punching the glass window, something is the only word that could describe the unknown horror that lied within the box, the hand that was seen by the crew was no human hand.

At once the shaking stepped.

Sergeant Thompson turned towards the Captain, "Sir, what are your orders." He asked ready to take any action necessary to protect his men.

"First, I want the ranking ONI officer on deck now." Growled the Captain, "Talsamar, Seal the hangar, I want to see what's inside."

"You heard the Captain dogs, get moving seal them doors, and make a perimeter around the crate." Shouted Thompson to his marines, "I want explosives at the door."

As the perimeter was set up a lone marine private moved up to the box and place a fragmentation grenade at the base of the box. But was unable to arm it as the box began to shake again.

The marine backed away as the shaking intensified, the box was practically rocking, the marines raised their weapons at the box as the sergeant shouted for the private to get out of the way. The door blasted off the hinges as a powerful force was applied from the inside the marines lunged away from the speeding door and the private was pushed to the ground from the impact.

A humanoid creature stepped out of the box and looked at the fallen marine at his feet staring up at him petrified.

Why the fuck are they staring at me said a voice in the creatures head. The creature looked at the marine at his feet and growled "What are you ssstaring at punk?"

He then gazed at the circle of guns cocking and aiming at him and let out an inhumane roar. This is gonna be lots of fun said the voice in its head and he leaned down to the terrified human.

**Aboard the **_**Unassailable Faith, **_**Crew quarters**

"Always the tone of surprise, Males are so shallow." Huffed Jorthe Jadess annoyed. "Yes I am a female, yes I am in the covenant military, yes I must be deranged, now can we move along?

Nimax was still recovering from the initial shock of finding a female in the covenant, and one that looked as beautiful as her. He was unknowingly sweeping her body in his gaze taking in everything from the battle hardened skin to the well toned muscles to the very beautiful face.

"If you are finished staring, care to introduce yourselves..."

Sewa looked at this lovestruck friend and moved into action, "What my friend mean to say is that he wasn't aware that females were allowed in the covenant military, much less one as beautiful as you. I'm Sewa this is Yana and my speechless friend here is- "

"Nimax, yes I heard you must be the new recruits and stop sucking up to me I hate suck ups." She said ignoring Nimax who had now snapped out of his reverie, blushing and staring daggers at Sewa who pointedly looked the other way trying to stifle his laughter.

"I suppose you have something to say?"

"Yes, we were wondering where we could possibly fill our-" started Sewa but the rest of his sentence was drowned out by the loud alarm on the ship.

"All warriors to battle stations, prepare to engage the enemy" blared the voice over the loud speaker.

Just then Major Turomee came running to the doors, "Quick we must reach the hangers, WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE? MOVE YOUR WORTHLESS CARCASSES!!"

As they ran to the armory to get their weapons Jorthe grabbed Nimax and Sewa by their shoulders, for a female she certainly has a strong grip thought Nimax stupidly.

"I suppose that you two grunts have experience holding a weapon of sorts?" asked Jorthe as she checked her weapons. They managed a nod

"Gear up," shouted Jorthe to all the members of the squad as she filled her satchel with plasma grenades.

Nimax took a Plasma rifle and attached a needler to his belt and then followed the squad as they made their way to the main hanger.

Commander Gre Talshanee stood on a podium with his weapons at ready. "Today we, the warriors of the holy covenant, shall glorify ourselves by ridding our culture from those who oppose the great journey, no longer will such obstacles be in our path to our ultimate destination, Our Salvation. There are quite a few among you who are new to the battlefield but do not worry for today you will witness a reason for why the covenant is glorious and why we have to silence these heretics."

"In the face of heresy," he shouted at the crowd

"We will grind them to dust and scrape tem as excrement from our boots,

And continue on our path to glorious salvation." They echoed

The commander lit his energy word and roared out a battle cry

_**Rising Sun**_**¸Hanger 5**

The three main thoughts that was on everyone's mind on the hanger were,

"What the fuck is that thing"

"We're so screwed"

"Oh fuck"(at the point that the creature roared.)

At that very moment the sergeant knew that he had to do something to calm the nerves of the crew and do something about the whole messed up situation.

The Captain was unmoving and strangely rigid, and if somebody looked closely they would see that his hand which held his M6D was shaking while his left eyelid twitched, just then a man in a pressed suit walked in, he was in his mid forties, salt and pepper hair and an expression on his face saying you don't wanna fuck with me.

He took one look at the enraged captain and looked at the safety perimeter around the clearly pissed off looking creature and said one command, "Specimen 243- raven, proceed to vet8 protocol."

The creature at once stopped growling looked toward the man and it straighten in a very robotic manner and its head pointed downwards.

The Captain who had significantly enough time to simmer walked up to the man and started shouting "What the hell do you think trying to do, bringing that , that ...thing into m ship? Answer me now Kerner"

The ma identified as Kerner looked straight into the captains enraged eyes and said so only that the captain could hear, "That thing there was supposed to help the war efforts and I was sent aboard to make sure that no one disturbed it, I did not notify the commanding officer because I was under strict need t know policy and you didn't need to know."

"I can tell by the look on your face that you are not satisfied by my answer so lets go to your cabin were I can sufficiently educate you on the matter."

The captain glanced a wary eye at the now immobile monster. "Don't worry," said the man, "I will send a team to clean up this mess."

The Captain then turned to the sergeant who had waited a few paces behind, "Keep your eyes peeled on that thing, Kerner says that he will send his men to box that thing again clear the hanger but keep a squad here at all times"

"Yes sir," the sergeant saluted.

Now that the Captain had gone Thompson walked up to the thing and tried to make heads or tails of it, It was bipedal, had green scales all over its body, it kid of reminded him of a cross between the elites due to the double jointed legs the hooves and the quadruple hinged jaw but this thing had spikes growing from the top of its head to the base of its tail.

Like a cross between godzilla and an elite.

The creature let loose some kind of grunt which mad the sarge and a couple of maries who were a few feet away jump back, the sarge then chuckled at himself, a marine confused by his superiors actions asked him the cause of his amusement.

"The thing is snoring," grinned the sarge, "whatever it is snoring."

Then the marine who had fallen on the ground next to the creature while I was awake walked up to the sarge and said, "Sir when that thing woke up it told me something sir, and I thought that you might want to hear it," and he leaned closed to Thompson and relayed the monsters message in a low voice.

Thompson's eyes widened as he heard the message and he had only one thing to say, "Well I'll be damned he's back." Confusing the already perplexed soldier even more.

**I know this sucked, pls review tryin to find a co writer or a beta... just mail me at **


End file.
